Drama Total: Fanon Mundial
Alo! este sera el primer Camp Oficial del Wiki, sera similar a Camps como el de Wiki Del Drama. El formato sera igual, se dividiran en 2 equipos, y cada semana habrá un nuevo reto que lo anunciaré en el chat de este wiki (Los retos pueden ser variados) el equipo Ganador, bueno, Ganara (?) y estara a salvo de la eliminación. 'Requisitos para entrar' *Tener al menos 10 ediciones en el wiki (Legítimas o no) *Tener Su propio diseño de personaje u OC *Estar activo en este wiki o en la wiki original. 'Participantes' The Popu Dogs *Popu *Nofor - Eliminado en ''Let it Laugh'' *Luisito - Eliminado en ''Rolechips'' *Primus - Eliminado en ''MANiCORRE'' *Paula *Vile/Gun *Fanof - Eliminado en ''Dark Romance'' *Izfor - Eliminada en ''Where the challenge been?'' *Licca - Eliminada en ''Love you Like a Copy Song'' The Gummy Cats *Duncs - Eliminado en ''Let it Laugh'' *Disney *Manuela (Cleo) *Lley - Eliminado en U are so noob ''' *Jota *Feed - '''Eliminado en ''WorldWideWikis'' *Fileres - Eliminada en ''Edit What u Want(Parte 2)'' *Gemelos - Tabla de Eliminación 'Reglas' *Deben ser responsables, no se puede renunciar, si no quieres participar mas debes esperar a ser eliminado *Si no asistes 4 seras expulsado automáticamente *Todos los concursantes deben estar conformes con las decisiones que se tomen en el transcurso de la competencia (ser eliminado, cambio de equipo,etc...) Nota: DTFM sera todos los sábados (en caso de un cambio de fecha o cancelacion yo les avisare, el horario sera el mismo que el de Wiki Del Drama) 'Bonus Clips de DTFM' -Estos seran las escenas extras de DTFM el Fic, que muestran el destino de los concursantes que son eliminados en el transcurso del juego. 'Bonus Clip 1 - Fileres' ~Se ve a Fileres cayendo a toda velocidad al agua, y cerca se ve a una isla~ File: *sale del agua* Cof cof, vaya, no me imaginaba ser eliminada primero... bueh, seguro clasifico para la segunda temporada xD o no... *ve una isla cerca de ella y se va nadando hacia la orilla* umm... me parece conocida esta isla India Meiko: *se acerca a Fileres con una lanza* uhn, sunpanteya! Guaraujia! ¡JOTAGERU! Fileres: No entiendo nada D: ah, ya recuerdo, esta era la península HDA, vine aqui de Vacas una vez Indio JG: *se acerca corriendo* Meicura, jururu?! *ve a Fileres* AAAISH, ¡Un hiuma! Sacarakatun, FinuChe!! Fileres: ... *intenta irse corriendo* Indio Finnh: *detiene a Fileres* uuu, un hiuma *empuja a Fileres y le apunta con su lanza* Sem...CHARAA Indio JG: uuu, Finuche, lanzareya in cavezeya Indio Finnh: Punetyjorga >:D File: O-Ok... no quieren una foto? *saca su celular y les saca una foto con flash* Indios: *quedan aturdidos por el flash* ... ¡¡AAAIHHS!! *empiezan a perseguir a Fileres* Fileres: *huyendo* Tranquilos, no subiré la foto a Twinstagram D8 'Bonus Clip 2 - Lley' ~'Se ve a Lley cayendo a gran velocidad al muelle de la vergüenza y cae al agua'~ Lley: *sale del agua y se sube al muelle* ¿Campamento Wikinakwa? Rayos, no de nuevo *camina hacia la isla* Daniel: *Caminando con unos turistas* y como pueden ver, aqui tenemos a un concursante clásico de Wiki Total, ¡Lley! Turista: *le toma una foto* Lley: ¿Daniel? Pero que mier... ¿Que haces aqui? Daniel: Cobrandole a estos ton... digo, turistas por un paseo por la isla, y se puede saber que haces tu aqui? Lley: Esos hipócritas me expulsaron de Drama Total Fanon Mundial y cai aqui Daniel: ¿Que cosa? Ah, ese fue el reality por el cual ninguno de ustedes quizo volver para una cuarta temporada -w- Lley: Oye... ya que cai aqui por casualidad no tienes un millón de dólares para darme? (Retarded) Daniel: ¿Yo? ¿A ti? JAJA, si claro. Aunque... me podrías servir para otra cosa... ~'Se ve a Lley corriendo en una rueda de hámster gigante mientras colmillo apilindsay lo persigue~' Lley: *corriendo* MARDITO DANIEL D8 Daniel: *recibiendo dinero de parte de los Turistas* Vaya, extrañaba esto ~'Los turistas le toman mas fotos a Lley corriendo~' Categoría:Camp